The Summer Dance
by Lily Fenton Phantom
Summary: A few days after Vlad tried to kill everyone, it the Summer Dance. Danny and Sam are going together, Tucker and Valerie, but Jake or Lily are not going. Everyone wants to change that, but Vlad only wants them dead. but the tables can turn. Squeal to New boys can be Bad Boys. next update will most likely be in the next week 1
1. Chapter 1

**Ello! Here we go the next part. The Summer Dance. **

Tuesday: 3 days till Dance

"Can I kill him now?" Lily was staring at Tucker, with her arms cross, frowning. Tucker had been making bad jokes about her.

"Nope, sorry Lily, If I let you do that I wouldn't have a date for the Summer Dance." Valerie apologised. Lily, Tucker and Valerie were at the mall shopping for the Summer Dance; well I should say that Valerie and Tucker were shopping, Lily was moaning. She was moaning because she was bored. Tucker and Valerie were going into basically every single shop. Tucker had started to laugh at Lily because he had started to make fun of her kissing Jake on the cheek. Lily was close to snapping.

"Are you really sure that I can't kill him now?" Lily begged.

"NO!" Valerie shouted.

"Fine!" she waited for a few minutes, "Can I kill him after the dance?"

Valerie sighed, "Maybe, but only if he gets on my nerves."

"OH I can agree to that." Lily smirked, both girls giggled and Tucker came back to them with a tux already paid for, it was a dark blue.

"Ok girls I'm done." Tucker said.

"Thank the Lord, I can't spend another traumatising second in this mall, shopping with you Tucker!" Lily yelled. Valerie and Lily looked at each other and laughed, Valerie had also brought her dress earlier, and it was a slim-fit bright yellow dress that stopped at the knees. Lily thought it was pretty, but she didn't really like the colour.

They all left the mall and started to walk back home. Tucker and Valerie were talking about the dance and how they were getting there, Lily on the other hand was trying not to shout 'Oh please give it a rest already!' she was just about to scream at them, suddenly her phone started to go off. Tucker and Valerie looked at her. She pulled the phone to her ear answering it, "Hello?" she shooed Tucker and Valerie away with one quick hand movement. Tucker mumbled, "love is in the air." just too quiet for Lily to hear. He grinned and put his arm over Valerie's shoulder. They walked off.

"Hello Jake." Lily smirked.

"Hello girl who is crazy enough to kiss my cheek, in front of Tucker!" Jake's cheerful voice came from the phone.

"Haha," Lily laughed, "I know I'm just that crazy!" she heard Jake laugh his head off. She walked down the path towards the Manson's Mansion.

"So do you still want that movie? Or will you like to go to the dance with me?" Jake said sweetly.

"Wait are you actually asking me?" Lily had got to the Manson's home and was let in by a maid.

"Err yeah." Jake said.

"I think I'll have to tell you my answer when I next see you." And with that Lily hung up, she was already at the top of the stairs and standing outside Jake and Sam's room. She lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in….." Jake voice came, it sounded a tiny bit annoyed, as Lily hung up on him. Lily walked in to see Jake lying on his stomach on his bed, in his pyjamas. This happened to be just boxer shorts. Lily started to giggle. Jake had his head in his pillow, so he didn't know that it was Lily. "Sam can you stop giggling? What are you doing here anyway? I thought you had gone on a shopping spree with Danny?"

Lily tip-toed over to Jake's bed and sat on it, "well I would go on a shopping spree with Danny, but I am not Sam, therefore I have no need to buy a dress yet!"

"WHAT!?" Jake quickly rolled over, knocking Lily of the bed and falling off himself. Lily landed flat on her back with Jake on top of her.

"Ouch!" Lily yelled.

"Ouch…" repeated Jake. Lily opened her eyes and saw only Jake's face. It was shocked and bright red.

Lily started to laugh quietly. Jake was still bright red. Lily laughed louder.

"Oh my god Lily, it's you!" Jake shouted.

"Well who else would it be?" Lily laughed.

"Sam." Jake stated. Lily shook her head, but before they could move, they heard voices from outside the bedroom door. "Sam!

"And Danny!" Lily finished. Jake tried to stand up but slipped up and fell back down, right onto Lily again. But it was too late Sam and Danny walked right into the room, in their mouths were WIDE open. And it didn't really help that Lily was having a laughing fit.

"Whoa! Lily, Jake, get a room." Danny laughed. Lily stopped laughing and pushed Jake up, she bum shuffled backwards and then stood up herself.

"Nothing happened!" insisted Jake.

"Really? Then how come you're in boxers?" Sam smirked. Jake mouth fell open, as he looked down. Only his boxers were to be seen.

"There my bloody pyjamas!" Jake yelled as he turned round and ran into the bathroom.

Danny and Sam started laughing, "So Lily. What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Oh I'm only here to answer a question, which I'll do now." Lily stated. "JAKE!"

"WHAT?!" Jake moaning scream came from the bathroom.

"Movie, Friday, my house." Lily said. And with that she walked out the door and started to go down the stairs. Jake came back from the bathroom wearing jeans and a black top,

"Hey where did Lily go?" Jake asked.

"She just left." Danny said, pointing towards the door.

"Shoot…" Jake grumbled, as he ran out the door.

"What got into him?" Danny wondered.

"Only God knows what going on in his mind." Sam stated, she walked over to her bed and put down a shopping bag, a big shopping bag. Danny and Sam had also gone shopping for the Summer Dance. She opened the bag and pulled out a dress, it was a strapless black cocktail dress, covered in dark purple sequins.

"Hot…." Danny whispered, Sam looked at him and smiled. Danny also put his bag down, but on the floor and pulled out a brand new black tux and white top.

"Cute….." Sam smiled. Danny put his tux back into the back and picked up a cushion, throwing it at Sam. Sam easily caught it and threw it back at Danny, but twice as hard. It his Danny's head and he fell over, soon enough, feathers were flying around Sam's room, making everything look white. Danny and Sam fell to the floor laughing and out of breath; they were sat next to each other. Danny with his arm over Sam's shoulder. Sam leaning on Danny, suddenly there was a light knock at the door, Tucker and Valerie walked in.

"Did we miss a party or something?" Valerie asked. Danny and Sam laughed.

"No, just a pillow fight!" Danny laughed

"JUST A PILLOW FIGHT!" Tucker yelled cheekily, he picked up a ripped pillow that was in front of him, and of course he didn't know that it was ripped. He threw it hard at Danny and Sam, as it hit them, it exploded making feathers fly everywhere.

"Tucker, YOU IDIOT!" Danny and Sam shouted in unison.

"Oops…" Tucker mumble. But Danny and Sam just started laughing again.

(3 hours later)

Danny, Sam Tucker and Valerie had been playing lots of games, including spin the bottle-truth or dare and 21 dares. They all got ready for the last round of 21 dares, "1." Danny said.

"2, 3, 4." Sam was faling asleep.

"5, 6, 7." Tucker said quietly

"8, 9, 10." Valerie whispered.

"11, 12." Danny looked out the window, the moon was high in the sky.

"13, 14." Sam struggled to keep her eyes open.

"15, 16, 17." Tucker mumbled.

"18, 19, 20." Valerie smirked.

"21….." Danny shook his head.

Tucker had the perfect dare for him though, "I dare you to get Jake and Lily together!"

"NO Tucker! Lily would kill me!" Danny sternly said.

"Why would she?" Sam asked.

"Because she said she would!" Danny answered.

"Well you forfeit is to get Lily to kiss Jake, now what one would you rather do?" Valerie smiled evilly.

"FINE!" shouted Danny, "when's the deadline?"

"Friday, they have to be together in time for the Summer Dance!" Tucker smirked. Danny groaned, the friends were staying at Sam's for the night so they pulled out sleeping bags and soon fell asleep on the floor.

**Yay first chapter done! I will try to update asap! Laters**

**Lily Fenton Phantom**

**Xoxoxox **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. I do not own Danny phantom.**

(A few hours earlier)

"Lily?" Jake had run after Lily and was shouting her name; she turned round and smiled when she saw Jake.

"Hey Jake."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home." She smiled. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure. I think my home is going to be overrun by Danny and Sam tonight!" Jake laughed, Lily joined in. They walked slowly towards Lily's house, it took them 20 minutes. Lily opened the door and they walked in. Jake looked in the lounge, Maddie and Jack were trying out a new invention, while Jazz was reading. Jazz saw Lily and Jake; she left the lounge and walked up to them.

"I would stay in your room all night Lily." She said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because mum and dad just made a machine. I have no idea how it works, so just be safe than sorry." Jazz stated. "Hey Jake."

"Hi." Jake answered.

"Where's Danny?" Jazz looked around.

"I think he'll be spending the night at Sam's." Lily said. Jazz nodded.

"So you brought Jake to our house? Jazz asked slyly.

"Yeah is that a problem?" Lily looked at Jazz strangely.

"Nope…" Jazz smirked; Lily looked away and started to walk upstairs. Jazz looked at Jake, "Be a good boy now!" Jake's eyes went wide at her joke, she started to laugh and she walked away. Jake walked up the stairs and went to Lily's room. For the rest of the night Lily and Jake just watched TV and finally fell asleep.

(Morning + Wednesday 2 days till dance)

Danny stirred awake; he found that Sam was in his arms. He smiled and pulled her closer, Sam slowly opened her eyes, they met Danny's and she smiled. They stayed like this for a few minutes, until they heard Tucker's snoring. They both sat up and looked at Tucker, he was lying next to Valerie and Valerie was cuddling him. Danny and Sam laughed.

Eventually everyone in the Manson home was up and out the door; Tucker and Valerie went home, while Danny and Sam headed to Fenton Works. Danny knocked on the door and his dad opened it. Jack was covered in green gloop, "Um Dad, what on earth is on you?"

"Oh, Danny-boy, were made a new invention last night! But it exploded in our faces." Danny and Sam walked into the hallway seeing that in as well was covered in green gloop.

"Great….." Sam sighed.

"Where's Lily?" Danny asked.

"She's in her room." Jack answered. Danny nodded and headed upstairs, they walked along the landing and went to Lily's door, she had now moved to the room next to Danny's. They walked in and found it pitch black. Sam turned on the light; they saw Lily asleep on the chair in front of her desk, while Jake was asleep on her red beanbag. Danny took one look at Sam and he knew they were both thinking the same thing. They tiptoed to either side of Lily, Danny then mouthed, 'one, two, three!"

And on three both Danny and Sam shouted, "LILY WAKE UP!"

Lily's eyes flashed opened, they also flashed green, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed, as she screamed, a very small ghostly wail started and Lily flew out of her chair and hit the wall on the other side of the room. Her eyes quickly turned back to normal, she was staring at Danny and Sam. "Meanies."

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Jake screamed, the wail had scared him and he woke up. Danny and Sam started to laugh.

"Jake are you okay?" Lily asked slightly laughing.

Jake was breathing heavily, "Yeah! I. Am. Absolutely. Fine!" he took a deep breath between every word. Lily lightly laughed at him. She then stood up and walked over to Jake, offering a hand to help him up. He took it and smiled at her.

"Ok… we have to get to school." Danny yelled. He grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him out of Lily's room so she could get changed. Sam stared at her brother; she shut the door behind them.

Lily walked over to her cupboard and opened it, "Sam? Did you steal my black jacket?"

"No, I think Danny did."

"Great… I hope he washes it." Lily frowned, Sam laughed. Lily carried on rummaging through her cupboard, until she fund some clothes to wear; a red strap top, with a skull, black ripped jeans and her normal red leather boots. She changed and walked out the door, straight into Jake. "Sorry." Lily smiled; Sam walked around them and ran downstairs to find Danny.

He was sat at the dining table with a bowl of cereal in front of him; Sam sat down next to him. "Hey. Did you steal Lily's black jumper."

Danny eyes widened, "um… yeah I thought I could return it before she noticed." Sam giggled. "Where's Lily?"

"Upstairs, she just walked into Jake. Was he wearing your clothes?"

"Yeah we raided my cupboard, just to find my Gothyist clothes!"

"Ouch what did you find?"

"Just some black jeans and black top, with dark blue under top." Danny finished the last of his breakfast, he put the bowl on the side and walked out of the kitchen, Sam followed. He got to the bottom of the stair and shouted, "Jake! Lily! Hurry up, you are going to make us late for school!" Jake and Lily then came storming down the stair; Danny had to move out the way. Otherwise he would have been knocked over.

Lily was shouting at Jake for some reason, "Why did you do that?!"

"Err because you the one that is the light in my eyes!" Jake laughed. He grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

"Jake, get back here now!" Lily also grabbed her bag and followed Jake out the door.

"What do you thing that was about?" Sam asked Danny, he just shrugged his shoulders and they walked out the door closing it behind them.

(At school)

It was lunch, Danny and Sam had met up with Tucker and Valerie. "Where are Lily and Jake?" tucker asked.

"Probably trying to kill each other!" Danny suggested. Sam laughed; Tucker put his arm over Valerie's shoulder and smiled.

"Jake you better get back here!" a shout was echoing down the hall. Jake suddenly skidded round the corner, with Lily close at his heels. Jake quickly found a boys toilets and jumped in. Lily sat outside the door and didn't move. Danny walked up to his sister.

"Lily are you ok?" Lily didn't even move or nod.

She was too determined to find out why Jake had kissed her.

**Sorry this chapter took so long, too much homework and I gotta go to bed, gonna be in BIG trouble. Sorry also if it doesn't make sense or it's too short, promise next one will be longer!**

**Lily Fenton Phantom!**

**oxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes hello, I suck. I said I would update in a week, and I didn't! So yes, I am very sorry.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

Lily was still sat outside the boy's bathroom at the end of lunch. Danny walked up to her and asked, "Why are you still waiting here, you're in trouble if you and Jake don't get to your last lesson."

"I don't care! I need to talk to Jake!"

"Why don't you let me in and I'll talk to him?"

"No way bro!" Lily shouted, "You'll faze him out through the wall."

"Okay, just don't blame me if you get caught." With that Danny walked to class, Lily checked that no one was around, before she opened the boy's bathroom door and walked inside.

"Jake…" Lily sang lightly.

Jake was hiding in one of the cubicles. He kept silent.

"I know you hiding in here somewhere!"

Jake suddenly found himself breathing in a bit of dust, his nose started to itch. He tried to hold the sneeze in, but before he knew it, he had already sneezed.

"Got ya!" she pushed open the cubical door and saw Jake sat on the toilet, with his legs by his chest.

"Sugar! Honey! Ice! Tea!" Jake shouted. He immediately stood up on the toilet seat. Lily tried grabbing his top, but she slipped on the floor, and landed on her knees. Jake saw this as a chance; he leapfrogged over Lily and started to run for his life. Out of the bathroom and he started to sprint down the hall. Lily growled lightly as she turned to follow him out the bathroom, the exited to bathroom and only saw an empty hall. Lily growled again.

She slowly walked down the hall, listening for Jake's steel toed boots to make a noise along the floor. Finally she heard them, someone running towards her. She hid round the corner and waited for them to come round, soon enough they did. She jumped and slammed into the person who was running. But when she looked at the person, it wasn't Jake.

"Crud…" she whimpered. It was someone that Lily never wanted to see again. Vlad Masters. Lily gasped and jumped up from the floor.

"Why? Hello little Lily!" Vlad said smugly as he stood up.

"Don't call me little!" Lily tried to sound brave, but she was shivering.

"Well I have to go and have a talk with your Principle." He pushed past Lily and down the corridor, not looking back.

Lily's breathing got faster and faster. She walked back against the lockers and fell to the floor, still breathing fast. Memories flew back into her mind; Clive/Clifton, turning evil, hurting her friends and family… hurting Jake.

Her breathing got faster and faster.

Voices started coming back into her mind. She put her hands on her head and started to rock backwards and forwards

"Help me…." Lily whispered, tears were now falling from her eyes. "Oh god help me!" her breathing still hadn't slowed down, it was only getting faster.

Danny, Sam and Tucker had gone to class and were getting a lecture from Mr Lancer about Greek Gods, mainly about Zeus and his family tree. Tucker was texting Valerie, Sam was drawing on her book and Danny was daydreaming about Sam! Jake was missing and Lily hadn't shown up either.

But suddenly the door swung open and Jake ran in. Mr Lancer turned to look at Jake and so sis the rest of the class. Jake breathing was fast and heavy.

"Mr Manson, why are you 20 minutes late to my class?"

"I was umm….." he didn't want to get Lily in trouble, "trapped in the bathroom."

Some of the class laughed, and a few 'idiots' ran around the class.

Mr Lancer sighed and Jake took his seat.

Danny (who sits in front of Jake) turned around and whispered, "How did you get out?"

"Lily came in and I ran." Jake gasped between breaths.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know I lost her as I was running down the hall."

"Mr Manson and Mr Fenton, I know you have a lot talk about, but I would like it if you didn't chat in my class!" Mr Lancer shouted.

"Sorry Mr Lancer." Jake and Danny said together.

The rest of the lesson passed slowly, Jake shut up and tried to catch his breath, while Danny started to daydream again.

At the final bell of the day, the class emptied quickly. Lily didn't show up at all, and Jake got in trouble with Mr Lancer another 5 times for getting distracted.

But as soon as the bell went Jake was the first one out the door, even though he was on the other side of the room, he didn't want to risk being kept behind.

Jake waited in the middle of the hall for the others to catch up. When Tucker came over he asked Jake, "Did you know that Danny has something to ask you?"

Jake shook his head.

And Danny showed a confused look to Tucker, but Tucker was already doing air ballroom dancing. Sam was holding in a mountain of laughter.

Jake didn't see Tucker and he was getting impatient with Danny, "What?"

"Would you go to the dance with Lily?"

Jake suddenly stiffened, "Umm…. Well….. Umm…. Yeah….. No….. Maybe." Jake was getting more red by the second.

"Jake it is a yes or no question!" Sam stated.

"Then my answer is YES I would to the dance with Lily."

"Then ask her!" Danny and Tucker shouted.

"NO WAY! I've known Lily for so long, it would just be weird."

Danny was just about to retaliate, but they all heard boots coming towards them. The four friends looked up and saw Lily.

"Help me!" Jake yelled, as he pulled Sam in front of him for protection.

Lily kept walking until she was in front of Danny. Danny looked at her face, her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were pink.

"Lily are you okay? You look like you have been crying." Brother asked sister.

Lily eyes didn't move from Danny's, "Well what do you think I've been doing for the past 40 minutes?"

"So why have you been crying?"

But Lily didn't answer, she didn't even move. But that was when Danny realised that she wasn't looking at him anymore, she was looking behind him. The friends turned round and saw something that they were not expecting. Vlad Masters shaking hand with Principle Ishyama.

Danny then realised what was wrong, Lily was now petrified of Vlad. Even when he was human.

"Lily don't worry he can't hurt you anymore." Jake stepped forward and put an arm around Lily shoulders. But Lily didn't relax, she couldn't. She wouldn't.

"Jake get Lily out of here!" Sam whispered. Jake immediately took Lily's hand and intertwined their fingers, Lily didn't take any notice. But Jake was already leading her out of the school. "I think we should have a word with Mayor Masters…" Sam crossed her arms.

"I agree." Danny growled, he didn't like it when the people he loved where being hurt.

Sorry guys, I would love to help," stated Tucker. "But I sort of promised Valerie I would take her to the movies."

"It's okay Tuck, Sam and I will sort this out!" so as Tucker ran to the exit, Sam and Danny stalked towards Vlad.

When they got to Vlad , he had fished talking and was turning to leave, "You have a lot of nerve coming here while my sister is still fragile!" Danny stated.

"Ah Daniel, how's tricks?" Vlad smirked.

"None of you damn business!"

"Now that is no way to speak to your mayor!"

"I don't care, first you kidnap Lily and turn her evil, then you try and hurt me and my friends, and now Lily is too scared to look at you!"

"Not my problem."

"Oh it will be, because if I or any of my friends see you here again, I will personally find you and turn you full ghost! And then you also won't be able to come back from the Ghost Zone!" Danny's eyes flashed green with his last words.

"Temper temper, my dear boy. Oh and believe me when I say that you will see me soon!" Vlad then walked past Danny and Sam, leaving the school.

"If I see him again…" Danny started putting his fists together, but Sam stopped him by kissing him. When she released him Danny was smiling.

"Watch your temper Danny, Vlad will use it as a weakness." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know, it's just that he annoys me so much." Danny put his arms around her back and kissed her forehead.

"Come on let's go and find Lily and Jake!" Sam smiled and so did Danny. They walked out of the school hand in hand.

**Yeah I know it took ages, the truth is I got into an argument with my dad and he encrypted all my filed.** **Took me ages to get them back. Well next chapter up soon!**

**Lily Fenton Phantom**


End file.
